1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a riding type mower configured with a self-propelled vehicle and a mowing apparatus. The self-propelled vehicle includes a driver step provided to a front portion of a vehicle body, an engine provided to a rear portion of the vehicle body, a left-right pair of rear wheel drive apparatuses provided on a front side of the vehicle body with respect to the engine and on a rear side of the vehicle body with respect to the driver step and transmitting drive force from the engine to each of a left-right pair of rear wheels, and a left-right pair of rear wheel brakes provided to the left-right pair of rear wheel drive apparatuses respectively. The mowing apparatus is raisably and lowerably provided on the front side of the vehicle body with respect to the left-right pair of rear wheel drive apparatuses below the driver step.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a riding type mower is known such as described in Related Art 1, for example. This riding type mower has an arm supporting shaft to which a brake arm constituting a brake pedal is integrally and rotatably fixed. Both ends of the arm supporting shaft are separately fixed to respective left and right side arms. Coupling the left and right side arms to operation portions of left and right rear wheel brakes via a coupling rod allows the brake pedal to control the left and right rear wheel brakes.    [Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-312707